The Glasses That Saw Through Time
by We'rexAllxMadxHere
Summary: A pair of possessed eye-glasses makes their way through time and place to tell the story of love scorned and the man who lived a thousand lives.
1. Chapter 1

After the extremely long hiatus and a grotesque case of writer's block, I'm back!  
I've recently come across a swarm of songs that had slipped my mind for the last few years.  
Upon hearing their seductive and entracing sound, a muse blessed me with a story to tell.

As usual, all characters are of my own creation, all lyrics I do NOT own or claim to own in any way.  
Any similarties or what not to any LIVING persons is purely coiencidence blah blah etc etc.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This story is one that will echo on into the far reaches of the future.  
To be forever remembered until the day his soul reaches its rest.

We start in a little 1940's bar where the smoke from the ladies cigarettes is thick and the drinks are quick.  
The radio spits out news of war approaching its end while the jukebox spews the popular songs from the time.  
Some are dancing but most are sitting at the bar throwing back their drinks in a sleepy way.  
There's a man sitting at the end of the bar, closest to the door.  
His fedora looks a little dusty but his suit is crisp and clean, almost like new.  
Even his shoes shine like mirrors.  
But look closer, see the tiny rip at the knee of his pants. Or the dirt at the elbows of his suit jacket and at his collar.  
A pair of some-what mangled half-lens glasses lay on the laquered dark wood of the bar and reflect an image of the mans lower face just below his eyes.  
A strong jaw accompanied by soft lips and a perfect nose.  
The door opens, letting in a burst of light in the dim, smokey place.  
The woman that just came in shrieks with joy when she sees the man sitting there.

"OH DONNY!! You're back already! Isn't it swell, Donny! This awful war is almost over!" she nearly was yelling as she threw herself against the man and kissed his cheeks wildly.  
"I just KNEW you'd be in this old place. When Mary-ellen told me her husband was due back tomorrow, I just KNEW you were back already! Oh donny, I missed you so much! Did you bring anything back for me, Donny?" she threw her arms around his neck, laughing and smiling.  
The man named Donny turns to face her, now you can see half of his whole face. His eyes are a rich verdant green, his cheeks are covered with lipstick prints. His expression is one of slight befuddlement yet he still looks happy.  
"Now Janice, you know I couldnt carry much back. I got you one of their coins though... I know its really not much but I got sick over there you know. I was quarantined for most of the time." his voice was soft and calm but a hint of gruffness that said he was no push-over.  
He took the small foreign coin from his pocket and gave it to her.  
Her eyes lit up as she examined the coin.  
"Well I'll be! Look at that, they've got holes through the middle of 'em! Why do you suppose they do that, donny?"  
Janice held the coin up to her eye and looked through it while donny finished his beer.  
The glasses, still sitting there on the counter, reflected the scene like a supernatural movie clip.


	2. Chapter 2

all characters are mine, plot is mine.  
songs/lyrics are NOT mine.

It's been sixty years since the day in that 1940's bar.  
Thousands of moons have past.  
Yet here, on this bar's counter sits the half-glasses, reflecting a new scene.

The dark, damp, smokey club plays a song sure to entrace all who hear it.  
Hundreds of people dance like members of some tribe lost in time.  
Copper and other metals glitter on their clothing like stars in the sky.  
Gentlemen wearing tophats and goggles.  
Women wearing corsets and gears as earrings.

A man sits at the end of the bar.  
He looks as old as the hills and keeps checking his pocketwatch.  
Strange as he seems, he doesnt feel out of place.  
In fact, it feels as if everyone else is out of place and the old man is the only thing right.  
His fedora is crisp and clean but his suit looks as if it came straight out of a grave, his shoes covered in mud.  
His dull green eyes dart around in his skull, settling on the glasses on the bar only to flit back around the room.  
The man listens to a song from a jukebox that doesn't exsist here.  
He looks for a woman who will never come again.  
And no one takes notice of him.  
No one except one young girl.

She doesn't wear a corset or any gears in her ears.  
Her hair hangs in black waves down around her shoulders and back.  
Her golden brown eyes shine in the spotlights of the club.  
At first she doesn't even see the old man.  
Instantly she sees the glitter of the golden rimmed half-glasses in the lights.  
Instictively she walks over to the bar and carefully picks them up.

"How lovely...." she breathes.  
"You think so now. I've had them for around sixty long years now, and only I know their truth." the man's voice was stained with the tale of a tortured soul.  
"Their truth? What do you mean? Its just a pair of really old glasses..... but they are exceptionally beautiful." her voice is confused yet enamored.  
"Believe what you will, but only after you look through them yourself. Take them. Rid me of those damned things." with that the man got up and left the girl with the glasses.  
Later that night, he left this world as well.

Iris awoke with a scream on her lips, her golden brown eyes were wide as dinner plates.  
She could still hear it.  
A scratchy old newscast and a song playing from an ancient jukebox.  
She heard laughter and a woman talking excitedly.  
Suddenly, as soon as it started, it was gone.  
Iris took several long brethes and finally laid back down, it wasn't long before she had fallen asleep once more.

The half-glasses on her nightstand reflected an image of her room.  
In the glasses' lens, a man with long ragged blond hair stood at the foot of her bed.  
His perfect lips moved in a voiceless song as his blood-stained hand touched his dirty, shredded vest at where his heart was.


End file.
